1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp, and more particularly, to a lamp in which a housing assembly is rotatable relative to a bulb base.
2. Description of Related Art
In our daily life, people usually use a table lamp to supplement light in a low illumination area of a room. For example, a low illumination area such as a desk or office table area can become a bright work environment by lighting a table lamp. A user can then do some reading or perform other work at the desk or office table without worrying about the deterioration of eyesight due to the insufficient light of the work environment.
A typical table lamp includes a lamp base, a bulb housing, and a bulb base. In a conventional way of assembling a table lamp, the bulb base is manually assembled with the bulb housing and then threaded into the lamp base. However, after the bulb base is threaded into the lamp base, the angle of a light illuminating surface of the table lamp is not necessary an illumination angle desired by the user. Therefore, a rework is required which includes detaching the bulb base from the lamp base and then a re-assembly after an initial position of the bulb base is adjusted. Therefore, the conventional table lamp is inconvenient to use.